


Thor成了“私生粉”

by yiliasparrow



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiliasparrow/pseuds/yiliasparrow
Summary: 复联三后，遍寻不到Loki的Thor发现了长得和Loki一模一样的明星Loptr，就此成为了Loptr忠实的“私生粉”（不要当私生粉，这篇文也不是鼓励人当私生粉，千万不要学！一切都是为了娱乐！不要学！）爱属于他们，OOC属于我





	Thor成了“私生粉”

Thor成了私生粉

 

Loptr已经是第四次在自己的私人时间看到那个人了。自己真该第一次就报警的。

一年前开始出名的他，现在还算是个冉冉升起的新星。

成为明星的一个好处就是能够被很多人仰慕喜爱，但坏处就是，想保留点隐私，难上加难。

就拿上个月来说，那个男人无端出现，不，可以说是从而天降到时装秀的After Party散场之后，人还没有走光的场地里，那人一身奇怪的打扮，手里还擎着把斧子，老天啊，这又不是万圣节！最可怕的是那个男人朝着自己就跑过来，口中还振振有词，那眼神几乎让人害怕，Loptr几乎是慌不择路的在保镖的保护下飙车离开，那个男人气场太足了，他有种被人盯上的感觉。

 

他只觉得自己可能是遇到了传说中的狂热私生粉，嫌恶害怕之余心里骄傲的小孔雀也因此抬了下头，毕竟被人这么喜爱，说明自己的魅力太强。

 

只是后来，他就觉得事情不太对了，被跟踪可不是什么好体验，无论对普通人还是公众人物来说。

在公园里慢跑的周末早晨，那个人几乎都要贴上来了，被自己猛地转身扇了一巴掌后，趁着那人没反应过来撒腿就跑；在结束拍摄照片回家的凌晨，车外呼呼的风声如影随形，而直到回到家停好了车才发现那个人坐在他家大门口，手里依旧拎着把大斧子，吓得他直接去了酒店；这次就更过分了，在自己和同剧组的女明星一起去饭店包场吃饭炒绯闻的时候，坐在人家女明星的对面死瞪着人家不放，Loptr就奇怪了，到底是什么人啊，为什么能拿着把变态连环杀人狂用的凶器似的斧子满大街乱窜，没有人管管吗？这还是包场的饭店啊，老板白收钱吗？！

 

Loptr是个骄傲的人，他能自己解决的事情绝对不想让别人代劳，但这个棘手的大麻烦自己是没有办法了，那女明星已经害怕地先离开了，自己拿起手机准备报警。

但是被这个满脸胡子的大个子给拦住了。

 

“Loki，我们谈谈好吗？”Loptr不是很想惊动别人，毕竟他不想明天自己就上全网热搜，“年轻男演员Loptr与某持械男子饭店斗殴”可不是对他的事业有帮助。这个男人的眼神很奇怪，为什么叫自己Loki？难道自己欠过他的钱？不可能啊，从来没见过这个人啊，经纪公司坑我？更不可能了，完全没有理由啊……

Loptr的戒备雷达开得足足的，眼神里写满了提防，打是打不过了，自己在健身房里练出来的那点小肌肉还是有自知之明的，上次打他一巴掌完全是出其不意…Loptr胡思乱想的模样落在Thor的眼里，让他想哭又想笑。

 

一模一样的脸，但是却没有从前那样的眼神。

 

“你想谈什么…我，应该不认识你吧…”Loptr开了口，迟疑的神色，单边挑起的眉毛。就连声音，都是一样的。

“我是Thor。”Thor也从来没有想过自己会对着他重新介绍自己。老实说他很挫败。

“Thor…等等，你是那个雷神是吗？”Loptr的眼睛一下子亮了起来，超级英雄啊，二十二岁的生命里可从来没出现过这样的大人物呢……不对，这人是不是有毛病，Thor什么样子来着？我应该在电视上见过，可不能让他把我唬住了，是来骗钱的吧……

可也是奇怪了，不管他再怎么努力的回忆，就是想不起来雷神的长相，但是电视上出现过的美国队长，钢铁侠，黑寡妇那些人倒是记得挺清楚的。

这人怕不是想讹我吧，可我有什么好讹的？

 

“你，你凭什么证明你是…雷神，你找我想干嘛…我告诉你啊，门外可全是我保镖，我们公司可是有全美最厉害的律师团，你要想对我怎么样的话，我能让你坐穿牢底…到时候菊花开了花可别怪我没提醒你…”Loptr嘴里说着乱七八糟的威胁，被拿走了手机，整个人都往软乎乎的座椅里缩着，这样熟悉却陌生的样子，Thor看了真想抱在怀里亲他。

 

这样话痨又喜欢威胁别人，和小时候一模一样。明明怕得要死，还是要逞强。

傻弟弟，你为什么就喜欢逞强呢，为什么就是不听话，乖乖的不好吗？

 

而Loptr看着眼前的男人手里凭空出现了两串电流，顺着头顶的灯泡一路噼里啪啦打到了大门口的招牌上，紧接着外面轰隆隆的开始响雷，雷声之大，吓得路人的大声咒骂都传到了屋子里。

“你真的不记得我了吗？Loki，一点儿也不记得了吗？”Thor满脸的急切和心痛，搞得Loptr发蒙，小心翼翼地摇摇头，“……不好意思先生，你是不是找错人了，还有，你这魔术不错，很厉害，如果你是什么魔术师，你可以联系我的经纪人让他帮你。”Loptr还是无法相信这个人的身份，随便搪塞了几句，修长的双腿已经悄悄开始挪动，趁着他捂着脸叹气的光景，胡乱拿出几张美金往桌子上一扔逃命一样跑出了饭店。

 

但是平心而论，那个人长得还不错，五官看着粗犷其实很精致，那双眼睛也好看，Loptr从来没见过哪个明星有这么漂亮的蓝眼睛，身材也是一等一的好，甚至，好像，比自己还高上那么一点儿……如果不是个精神病的话，他一定会当一次星探让他入行。

 

而那一头的Thor，颓丧无助的像是被抛弃了的狗狗。

“还是没认出你？你都这副打扮了，是不是你头发太短了他印象不深，要不要给你戴上一顶假发？”Tony问。

“他怎么就只认不出你，他连我都认识了，你上次还说他和同行的保镖说看到我‘像个满纽约飞来飞去的大扑棱蛾子’，Thor我真的好奇有没有那种法术让他能……”Parker滔滔不觉地说着。

“兄弟，我理解你。”Steve对于这种情况熟悉的不得了，拍拍他的肩膀，和不远处的Bucky交换了一个眼神。Thor还算是幸运的，没有一见面就被往死里打。

“这次我同意Peter的想法，你们神界…有没有那种法术，能让自己忘了一切，或者说是，重置记忆……”Banner好心的提醒他。

“…据我所知，Thor并不是擅长法术的神，就算是有，他也肯定不知道，”披着大斗篷的Dr.Stange平静地反驳了Banner的观点。

“哦博士，‘你说的可真有帮助’。”Thor有气无力的说着反话。

 

自从他们全体成员平息了那场战争后，自己就一直忙着安顿他为数不多的人民，Valkyrie帮了自己很多忙，尤其是自己沉浸在失去他唯一的弟弟的悲痛里的时候。但更多的时候，他都不会让自己闲下来，只要自己一停下来，那天的场景，那艘爆炸的飞船，他流着血的Loki，在他怀里失去温度的冰冷模样就会一遍遍撕裂他的心。

他甚至觉得自己已经死了，现在的所有都是在瓦尔哈拉的死后幻境；每晚睡着之后就像是被他的战斧劈得稀碎，早晨起床也只是重新拼凑出来的行尸走肉。

 

直到Tony疯了一样的把他叫回了纽约，告诉他他们发现了Loki。

 

他发誓这几个月他用尽了神生的所有耐心，包括小时候给Loki换尿布喂他喝奶都没有现在来的更折磨人。明明他就在自己眼前，为什么就是不认识自己了呢？Thor是多么想把他抱在怀里痛哭一场，中庭的酒一点都不够劲儿，自己每次都喝不醉，想要借酒撒疯的哭一回都那么难。

 

“Thor，你是不是应该采取点不那么变态的方法，当个跟踪狂，你们神界流行这样吗？”白发女特工不赞同地看着一屋子的傻男人。

“没错，如果我是Loki，看到有一个人这样天天跟着我，我一定会当场暴走把他轰到天上。”Wanda边点头边说。

“你该庆幸自己是神，并且还是个复仇者，否则以你的行为，现在你早就在警察局等着我们保释你了。”Clint抄着手，看着这个眼神空洞的神仙。

 

Thor的脑子嗡嗡作响，他今晚已经和Loki当面对质了，可完全没有进展。之前怕吓到他一直没有敢出现，直到这段时间，他实在想他想得紧。

 

Thor不确定Loki是真的不记得他，还是因为什么原因故意不想认他，无论是哪一种，都足以伤透这个一千五百岁的神仙的心。

“Mantis偷偷检查过了，Loki确实是对Thor没有印象。”Rocket歪着头一脸困惑。

“但我们不能排除他还有自己的小招数，他毕竟是诡计之神。所以……思路一，Loki真的不记得Thor了，那你只能重新开始，一切归零，像你们小时候那样，但好歹我们还能在旁边帮帮你；思路二，那他这个恶作剧可太厉害了，我们没辙，你自己上吧。”Gamora思路很清晰的提供了两个大方向。

“怎么帮？”她的男朋友有点纳闷。

绿皮肤的美艳女子，调皮地冲着Rocket笑了起来。

而无措的Thor，看着这一对情侣，心里有点不太妙的预感。

 

 

第二天上午，当Loptr看着倒在自己门前昏迷不醒的一只小浣熊的时候，真的很想问问耶稣自己到底是做了什么孽，为什么什么诡异的事情都摊到自己头上。

 

可他也不能把这个可怜的小动物扔在大门口不管。“可怜的小东西，你是饿坏了吗？还是被哪个坏人打了？”Loptr拿着柔软的小毯子裹着似乎还在发抖的小浣熊，那小动物发出招人心疼的呜咽，颇通人性地往他怀里拱着。

而我们的大明星，心全被这个毛绒绒的小东西融化了。

 

“我他妈要是再当什么知心船长，管Thor的破事，我就一头撞死在Bucky的胳膊上！”装可怜装柔弱的Rocket在Loptr怀里咬牙切齿地想着。

可还是很讲义气的悄悄按了一下皮下通讯器，通知那个傻大个，按计划行事。

 

“什么狗屁计划，他们神兄弟能用地球的狗屁浪漫爱情喜剧的桥段吗！”Rocket昨晚听完Gamora的计划，一个高蹦了起来，身上的毛都要炸开了。最可恨的是那个Quill，一点也不帮自己说话，还一个劲儿的说些怪话，“Thor是你的男神，你是他的船长，你不帮他谁帮他。”

“我知道它很俗套，可是，全宇宙都通用啊。”Gamora用说服了要去“光荣献身”的Rocket。

 

而当天在自家小区内看到贴的铺天盖地的寻浣熊启事的Loptr虽然觉得奇怪，但还是按照那个电话拨了回去，被怀里的小毛球勾走了全部心神的他并没有注意到电话里的声音是多么耳熟。

当他一开门就看到那张笑的几乎全脸都要挤到一起去的傻脸的时候，一种强烈的“操，被算计了”的感觉让他从天灵盖到脚底板都燃烧起灼灼怒意。

“这位先生，你到底想要干什么？”Loptr生硬地把怀里的浣熊往这个高大男人的怀里一怼，掐着腰倚着门，一脸的冷漠，努力克制着不破口大骂。

“Lo…Loptr先生，我就是，想谢谢您，不知道能不能有这个荣幸，请您吃顿饭感谢您？”Thor对着熟悉的面庞，说着陌生的话，感觉很奇妙。

 

“你想泡我？”Loptr盯着他直到把他盯到发毛，突然勾起一丝笑。

Thor的脸唰的一下变红了，他不知道该怎么说，神域里生活的他没有这样的经历，怀里的Rocket也幸灾乐祸地微微抖动着。

“是吗？大名鼎鼎的，雷神，就算你是吧，你怎么…就看上我了呢？”Loptr倒是好奇，他这几天看了不少关于雷神的影像资料，面前这个人，可能真的没说谎。

“我，我对你，一见钟情。”Thor憋红了脸，挤出一个还算是自然的微笑。

毫不给面子的“噗嗤”一声，Loptr冷下脸来，“先生，每天对我一见钟情的人多了，我难道每个都要去泡一遍吗！”

大门在Thor的眼前“哐”的关上了。

 

方案一，宣告失败。

 

方案二，Thor自己无法独立完成，他不能再揪着Loki直接问他到底是不是故意的装作不认识他，只能拜托Dr.Strange用他好不容易搜集来的一根头发作验证。

很不幸，Loki并没有对自己施展什么法术，结论是他的神魂重组之后赋予了自己全新的生命和另一份完整的记忆。

很不巧的是，这份普通人的人生记忆里，并没有Thor。

 

Thor追回Loki的路，遥遥不见尽头啊。

 

Thor不顾众人的劝阻，还是走上了“私生狂热粉”的这条不归路。

如果不去计较Loptr和他的团队的报警次数和对复仇者联盟里关于雷神的投诉次数的话，Thor的跟踪，还是很见成效的。

 

毕竟Loptr已经从见到Thor就报警，反击或者是疯狂跑路到现在的，彻底无视他了。

“这有什么好值得庆祝的？”Tony不解地盯着还在笑的Thor，神域里的两性关系难道和中庭不一样？“他无视你说明他根本就不把你当回事了，Thor。”

上一秒还开心的Thor听到这话，下一秒就蔫儿了。

“应该还有办法，说不定有什么……触发词之类的东西…”Natasha压低了声音凑在Thor旁边说，可不想让那一对历经苦难的老情侣听到这“似曾相识”的事。

而听了Natasha私下里为他普及的Steve和Bucky当年重逢的传奇故事，他也得到了一丝丝鼓舞。只是，他和Loki说过那么多的话，他总不能每一句都拿去实验。

 

而接下来的Loptr的生活，在外人眼里，就像是陷入了被疯狂粉丝纠缠的“水深火热”里。

在拍戏的片场，导演不得不因为某个壮汉在楼顶近乎癫狂的大喊“Brother”而中断拍摄；在摄影棚里，Loptr听着外面那个男人大喊的“Loki”整个人的表情管理近乎失控；而在各大社交媒体上疯传的“狂热粉丝疯狂示爱新星Loptr”的小视频也让Loptr又上了一回热门。

Thor黔驴技穷般把自己能想出来的所有“触发词”都冲着Loki喊了一遍，执着的劲头加上他深情的眼神和惊人的样貌，几乎让社交网站谴责他侵犯偶像隐私的一部分人倒戈。

 

而Loptr只觉得烦不胜烦，在确定了此人确实不是公司找来为他炒热度的和确实不是精神病院跑出来的而是复联在编人员之后，Loptr决定和这个奇怪的人谈一谈。

 

“雷神先生，我觉得你没有必要彻夜‘守在’我家门口，毕竟这不是原始社会，而且，你不觉您这样做，真的有失身份吗？”Loptr带着一脸的假笑盯着这个终于穿的不像个参加万圣节派对的男人。觉得自己每次见到他，在外面装出来的好脾气面具就会被他轻而易举的撕碎——他真的很擅长招惹他。

“Lo…Loptr，我很抱歉给您带来困扰，这不是我的本意。”Thor很诚恳地道歉。

“是，比起那些在明星家门口泼油漆扒门缝念咒下蛊送邪门礼物烧汽车的，你算是不错了。”Loptr低头摆弄着手指甲，夹枪带棍地回击。

“对不起。”Thor似乎失去了那些疯狂的热情，很温柔很绅士，举止得体到Loptr怀疑之前那个人是他的孪生兄弟。私密的包间里，金黄色的灯光落在他的眼睛里，恍惚间让Loptr想起落在海面的阳光。

 

诡异的安静在这个包间里流动着。从未有过的平静让Loptr有些不适应。

他不自然地干咳了几声，“雷神先生，可以请您具体讲讲您这么做的目的吗？我保证没有装任何录音设备，咱们开诚布公地谈一谈。这种情况其实一般是我的公司出面，但您…比较特殊，我想，还是我亲自来比较好。”俊朗高贵还带着一点点骄矜的模样，和从前别无二致。

 

“对于给您带来的麻烦，我真的很抱歉，我想，时到今日，我也应该面对现实了。”Thor像是认命一样，无奈又抱歉地苦笑了一下。

“你并不是他。从一开始，我就认错了人，打乱了无辜的你的生活…Loki真的离开了，或许有一天我去了瓦尔哈拉，又或许我遇到了命运三女神，说不定还可以祈求一次再见到他的机会…抱歉，我忘了你不知道这些。”Thor的眼神泛着光，不再像从前那样狂热地看着Loptr，反而在逃避。

“…没关系，我可以听一听。”Loptr这个时候似乎很感兴趣，精瘦的身板也往前探了探。“毕竟，我能和如雷贯耳的雷神的弟弟一模一样，也算是人生难得了。”

 

“Loki是我的弟弟，我很爱他，无论从什么层面理解，我都很爱他。”

“他是父母收养的孩子，我和他都不知道这回事，直到几年前我…中间发生了很多，Odin在上，为什么这几年发生了这么多…”Thor还是没有看Loptr，像是自言自语。

“我很后悔，没有好好地保护他，我的脑子里想过很多种结局，但是每一个结局，他都在我身边，而不是…”

“我比他大，我是他哥哥，母后说我要一辈子保护他，我并没有把这事当做负担，反而更像是某种光荣的使命；他小时候可爱极了，母后说我那时候喜欢抱着他背着他，不管什么时候也不管在什么场合，像是被咒语黏在一起那样。”

“Loki从小就好看，后来更好看了，瘦瘦高高的，眼睛总是那么亮，比阿斯加德的星空还好看。他喜欢作弄我，可是每次我要生气了，都狠不下心去揍他…以前他很喜欢笑，可是后来他就越来越不喜欢笑了，就算是笑，也不是开心的那一种。我想，这都是我的错……”Loptr看着眼前无声落泪的高大男人，嘴巴开开合合了好几次，犹豫着说，“或许他并不愿意看你这样自责……”

“不，我宁愿他恨我，宁愿他躲我远远的，如果是那样，他就不会在那艘飞船上了。”

“可能那是他自己的选择。”Loptr忍不住说。

Thor没有回答他，“我最无法原谅自己的就是，在他对我说出那些话之前，我完全没有意识到那些对他是伤害。他和仙宫的人不一样，他喜欢钻研魔法，他不喜欢去练武场，也不喜欢去狩猎，这些都成了他被人嘲笑的理由，我为什么没有阻止呢？我为什么没有抱着他说爱他呢？本应该保护好他的人，反而让他最伤心。”

“在每一个他被忽略轻视，需要我安慰的时刻，我似乎都站在了他的对立面，如果我是他，一定也恨极了。”Thor的嗓子被眼泪和鼻涕弄得喑哑不堪，陈酿了这么久的痛悔都倒向了面前的年轻人。

 

“我本应该好好爱他的……我都做了些什么…你知道吗？他在我面前选择自杀！他竟然自己松手掉下去！他甚至宁愿死也不愿意再在阿斯加德呆下去…我太失败了，我才是最糟糕的哥哥。我每一次，每一次都没保护好他，他胸口的疤那么深那么长，我都不敢去看…”

“…他以前假死了两次，可我知道，每一次，他都是抱着必死的心。”

 

年轻男人不知道该说什么，对面男人的模样，就像是全世界的悲伤都砸在了他一个人身上，没有歇斯底里，只是默默哭泣。窗外雷声阵阵。

 

“中庭的人遇到事情都想让神来庇佑，可我就是神，不还是一塌糊涂，连最爱的人都没有留住。博士说不能轻易回到过去改变既定的事情，我明白的…我就是，想再抱抱他，告诉他我在乎他，我爱他…”

“所以你就把我当做是他？”Loptr的眼睛有点红。一个失去了挚爱的男人做出来的那些疯狂举动，似乎也没有那么不可原谅。

 

“不。”Thor胡乱擦了擦眼泪，“Loki，你就是他。”

空气有一瞬间的凝固。Loptr干笑了一声，“先生，你怎么又开始……”

Thor打断了他，长叹一口气，“Loki，在Sakaar的时候，我就说过你骗不了我了。”

Loptr喝了口水，面色如常，只是耳边的那颗钻石耳钉快被他揪下来了。“…啊，哥哥，看来我的法术骗不到你了。”

眼睛里是Thor熟悉的光。

 

——我不奢求重新照耀在我们身上的阳光，我只想祈求诸神为我存留你眼里的星光。

 

 

后记

“所以说他那么早就想起来了！！Thor我发誓我绝对不会放过他的那只大鹿角头盔！”Rocket气急败坏的朝着Thor控诉。“我可告诉你你能容忍他这么长时间的作弄我可受不了！老子不是什么小宠物！”Rocket一想起那次被Loki和Thor当做“宠物媒人”的事就气的炸毛。

好不容易安抚好了浣熊，Thor抓紧进门看看还在沉睡的“大明星”。

晨光里的他可爱又英俊，一点也不像醒着时候张牙舞爪浑身带刺的模样。母后托梦？不管是真的还是假的，他能记起他就再好不过了。被甜蜜浸润的雷神先生忍不住给了Loptr，不，Loki一个吻。

 

“啧，睡了本尊还不够吗？狂热私生粉？”喊了半晚上的嗓子还有些嘶哑。

Thor笑得很温柔，摇摇头，“不够，我要告诉全世界我把你睡了。”

“疯子…”Loki睡得有些蓬松凌乱的黑发衬得整张小脸更可爱了，抬头堵住了哥哥的嘴。

 

而社交网站上那张“明星Loptr和私生粉雷神”相拥入眠的亲密照，早已经传得铺天盖地。

 

Fin

 


End file.
